nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grunty89/Archive 5
Badges So wait, we have badges again? Awesome. I see you made category-custom ones like on NEW. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! I have no clue how you made all those edits, (and continue making them) but congratulations on making it past 7777 edits! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Almost ready... I don't think I could handle being a bureaucrat anyway. Admin, sure, but bureaucrat, eh, probably not. It seems like a hell of a lotta work. Dude, how do you do it? XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I got it. Still, you've gotta be pretty crazy to do all of that... You're still awesome, though. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) (BSim reads reply.) ...Okay, now I definitely gotta do this. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like fun!... And awesomeness. =) Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 00:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) (RealNerfNinja reads reply) ''LOL BSim reads reply Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Melle template Melee! Melee! MELEE! Anyway, cool but since I'm only into blasters, don't count me in. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 15:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: :D Yes! Somehow, I knew this day would come! (Half serious, half joking.) Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 22:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I know. I have a wierd way of putting in links. Sorry, it's a bad habit. ^^; I'll try to change it. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 22:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Just found out about something. I literally just found out that in December, I'll be taking a trip to Anguilla, so I won't be able to edit for something like a week. I think we leave on the 22nd, but I dunno when I'll be back. I'm really sorry about this. I'll inform you on more info when I get it. Hope you understand. Again, I'm really sorry for my incoming absence. =( Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:54, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for understanding! Appreciate it. =) Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:52, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused. Am I suppose to be a chatmod? Or is there a mistake in the info on the staff page where admins have all the powers of rollbacks and chatmods? I'm confused. Help me... =( Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 03:47, November 23, 2013 (UTC) But it doesn't seem that I have chatmod status... Unless it doesn't need to say it... Does it? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 03:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ...I guess if you put two and two together, it doesn't have to say it, unless I'm missing something here. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 04:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC) So am I supposed to be promoted to chatmod status? If so, is it possible for me to do it to myself? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 04:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Just finished doing it. =) Something doesn't seem right, though... I'm afraid I screwed up. =( Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 04:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. I think I got it right. Not sure what it means by I added some random picture, though. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 04:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Warning templates I have a complaint about the warn templates: if you put that on the whole of the talk page after that point will be in that box. Can you fix this please? BTW I had to block a user who keepsadding false info in. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 15:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Review Profile Okay, how can I get a review profile set up? Nighttime Nerfer (talk) 18:30, November 23, 2013 (UTC)My life is like a romantic comedy, except there is no romance and it's just me laughing at my own jokes. Chat? Hey, NSA? Can we chat for a bit? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) welcome Message Yep, I saw it. Nighttime Nerfer (talk) 01:09, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Edit dropdown On DBE I think you added a dropwdown in the edits. Can you set it up here please? It'd be cool. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 18:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Uh, DBE are tryimng to use you to make their wiki better than NEW. Anyway, can you please set the edit dropdown on NEW? Thank you, Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 07:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for late reply Sorry for that and thank you for also stating the name because i got those nerf guns way back in 2010 or 2011.Any ways how was thanksgiving! :) ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 15:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Mothly updates I've done the pol, featurd user etc., but I think there still needs to be some tweaks. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 09:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat header I've realised something. You know how on the header 'Stealth agent' is 'chatmod' etc.? Well, there's none for 'banned from chat'. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 15:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: 2 QUESTIONS FUFTM is 'Featured User For The Month' and that tepmlate was something I found on Brickipedia. It needs tweaks, but what it does ----- say it was on TMG's userpage, it would say 'Welcome TMG!' and would apply for everyone. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 16:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Policies MMMMM, I donno about these.... sure they all need a policy, but you seemed to copy them from Nerf Wiki since you sound like a control freak with some of those. Are we literally not allowed offtopic/reaction images anymore? RNN22 (talk) 21:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey i just did a reveiw for the Air-zone Quickfire Bert Blaster but its not working. Nerfking77 (talk) 18:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) already fixed by me. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 18:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? Wanna chat?Nerfking77 (talk) 01:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo on my user page it says that im a rollback, Is that true. Nerfking77 (talk) 17:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I told you. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 19:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) chat Where did you go?Nerfking77 (talk) 00:11, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Since RNN6 is blocked, is TMG going to become a bureaucrat? Or is the block for RNN6 only temporary? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 19:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) chat Wanna chat? Nerfking77 (talk) 23:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: CHAT ok Nerfking77 (talk) 23:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Where you go Nerfking77 (talk) 00:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Contributors Can I RollBack Contributor edits? XBox One sucks! (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? XBox One sucks! (talk) 00:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Uberstrike I don't play uberstrike, I would like to play it and I'll see if it is on the App Store.--I wouldn't want to be like you! 20:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) EDITS How many edits do you need to become a bureaucrat? XBox One sucks! (talk) 20:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thats fine I was just wondering XBox One sucks! (talk) 00:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) App Store I just got Uberstrike :) --I wouldn't want to be like you! 01:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) one thing that would maybe make this wiki look more realevent is if the backround images where of moden non discountinued blasters UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 20:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry if I sound hostile,. Ok NSA, I need to go on the chat with you right now. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 07:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) How...? N-Strike, quick question: How did you found out I got globally blocked for two weeks? I forgot to ask you on the chat. --Re-ding-ding-ding-reding-ding-ding! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 11:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Now I wonder how ''they ''found out then. Just asking, because I told someone on YouTube who's also on Wikia, andI guess NM or GG saw ''that. Re-ding-ding-ding-reding-ding-ding! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 11:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Centurion page is locked Can you unlock the Centurion page? XBox One sucks! (talk) 23:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Chikus? Is this offensive? http://thewildarmy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chikus11 Ha-tee-hatee-ha-tee-ho! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 21:10, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Talk page lock I know, I meant for unregistered users. Ha-tee-hatee-ha-tee-ho! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 08:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC)